fatal bonds
by Black Phoneix
Summary: "We are gather here today, Fairy tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together. They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together. Our likely outcome: we are so screwed."
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: **__I'm here with a new for Natsu and Lucy. I really hope you'll like this story, so please leave a review for me and favorite/alert (follow). Thanks guys, I will really appreciate it. So here's the new story. _

_**summary: **__"We are gather here today, Fairy tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together. They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together. Our likely outcome: we are so screwed." _

_**dedication: **__This story is dedicated to all of my NaLu fans; I really do hope ya'll enjoy the story. Thanks for always reviewing/favorite/alerting all of my stories. So this story is dedicated to all of you guys. _

_**warning: **__there may be profanity, humor, loveliness, stupidity, and lots more._

_**rated: PG-13ish (T)**_

* * *

_**fatal bonds**_

* * *

Mirajane felt like banging her head into a pole; she cannot stand watching Lucy and Natsu practically flirt with one another and they're not dating. It has been three weeks from the Grand Magic Games; three whole weeks, and it really vexes her that they're not dating. Everyone, including the strangers in Firoe, knew their crushes on one another are so obvious. Those two really need to start dating or Mirajane might start bleeding to death.

Mirajane eyes narrowed as Lucy and Natsu started to eye one another passionately and smiles graciously. Mirajane eyes spotted Cana coming towards the Take-Over mage. Cana took a seat, drinks her barrel of bear, and sighs.

"Mirajane, it has been three weeks," Cana sighs, "they're probably not going to get together."

Mirajane throws Cana a vicious glare sending chills down the Card-Magic mage's spine. Cana gave Mirajane a force smile as Mirajane's intense stares kept her shuddering in fear. Mirajane sighs exasperated.

"You're probably right," Mirajane utters, "we have to take matters into our own hands."

Cana nodded as she slowly dinks her beer. Mirajane smile deviously as she stared at Natsu and Lucy. They were meant to be with one another, and if they cannot admit they like each other, Mirajane will meddle into their love lives.

Lucy walked towards Cana and Mirajane; her cheeks rosy pink and her brown eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Hello Cana; Mirajane as well," Lucy said as a small smile were placed on her lips. Cana exchange glances with Mirajane and look back at Lucy. Her eyes were trailing on the blonde's face; she looked very flustered.

"Hey Lucy, what's gotten into you?" Cana asked as she drinks her beer once more, "you look a little flustered."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and smiles bashfully. "Do I?"

Lucy touched her cheeks and she felt the warmness of her heat. She giggled softly and her heart swelled over the dragon slayer; just thinking about him made her day.

Mirajane smiles and shot Cana a look, as if saying, _I told you they will get together._ Lucy, who was oblivious towards their silent glances, smiles.

"So, you guys doing a job today?" the celestial mage asks. Cana shook her head as Mirajane nodded. Lucy arched an eyebrow as Cana stared at Mirajane confusingly.

"Okay…?" Lucy said unaware of the mission. "What mission are you going to do, Mirajane?"

Cana smirks; her head at the palm of her hands. "Yeah Mira, what mission _are _you going to do?"

On impulse, Mirajane would probably smack Cana upside the head but instead, she forcibly smiles. She did shot Cana an intense look, shooting daggers at her as time went by.

Mirajane winks at Lucy, brought her index finger towards her lips and says, "That will be a secret. You'll find out soon, probably."

Lucy slowly nodded as Cana arched an eyebrow. Mirajane smiles evilly; she is _so_ going to get them together.

**…...**

**…...**

Mirajane paced back and forth as the Fairy Tail members watched her. Mirajane needs the help of the guild for this mission; it was a very important mission. Luckily Natsu and Lucy are not here; if they were, everything in her plan would be ruin.

"Mirajane, can you please enlighten us why you called a meeting where Natsu and Lucy aren't here?" Erza asked. She wanted to go buy her strawberry cake, but Mirajane suddenly called her into a guild meeting; funny thing is, Lucy and the ole great Salamander are not here.

Mirajane smiles at her; looking around room to make sure Natsu and Lucy are not here. As she slowly nodded for correction, she closed the guild's door and ran towards the front of the room where Master is. She pivoted her body around to see the guild members and smile graciously.

"Oh come on, can you please explain to us why where here and shit," Gajeel said. Mirajane narrowed her eyes at him in a very dangerous matter. Gajeel trembles in fear, and he thought the great mighty raft of Titania is scary.

"I am getting to that," Mirajane answered flatly; her voice cold as steel. The Fairy Tail members nodded vigorously as the snow white hair mage smiles.

"Mirajane can be kind of scary," Levy whispered towards Juvia. Juvia slowly nodded at that response; that was a very correct answer.

Mirajane clears her throat. "We are gather here today, Fairy Tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together."

The guild members groan as Master rolled his eyes.

"That's all you want to talk about?" Master asked. Mirajane threw him an intense glare sending shiver down everyone's spines. Mirajane smiles irritated at the guild members.

"Yes that's all I want to talk about," Mirajane said dangerously, "now can I please finish before I throw all of you to Haregeon."

"You see the way they look at each other," Mirajane said as she was referring to Natsu and Lucy. "They look at each other all goo-goo eyed. It has been a whole damn three weeks, and they _did_ have opportunities to date. Didn't they?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well it's time to matter into our own hands," Mirajane said as she clasped her hands together. "We are going to try our best to get Natsu and Lucy to start dating."

Laxus rolled his eyes and grimace; he looked at Mirajane with a glint in his eyes. "What does this has to do with me?"

Everyone nodded and threw cheers in agreement as a ticked mark formed on Mirajane's head.

_1_

"Let Natsu and Lucy just stay friends!"

_2_

"I don't give a damn about their relationship."

_3_

"They can handle their own friendship."

Mirajane yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME GOOD OR I'LL THROW YA'LL ASSES IN A SACK AND PUNCH YOU AROUND LIKE A BAG OF POTATOES!"

Everyone swiftly shut up as they look upon the angry mage.

Gray sweat dropped. "Calm down Mira."

Mirajane cleared her throat. "'What does this have to do with you' you say, well if you can get Natsu and Lucy together, the reward will be 3,000,000 jewels."

Master's eyes beams like a little kid as if he stole a baby's candy. "3,000,000 jewels you say."

Mirajane nodded.

"I'll definitely get them together," Bixlow said. Mirajane smiled at him.

"I like your spirit," Mirajane said.

Lisanna eyes widen in realization. "Wait, wait, and wait. Hold up; Lucy and Natsu are really dense, well Natsu _is_ denser than her, but how do we get them together?"

Everyone agreed towards Lisanna comment and started to mummer to one another.

Mirajane bit her lower lip. "They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together."

Everyone nodded.

Mirajane grinned at her guild members. "Now what's our likely outcome?"

Everyone shifted glances and shrug their shoulders.

Gray rolled his eyes. "We're screwed."

Mirajane lips pressed together and averted her gaze. She then finally nodded agreement and looked at the guild member with an intense stare. The guild members looked at her confusingly.

"Our likely outcome: we are so screwed." Mirajane finally said towards the guild members.

**…...**

**…...**

**So that's all for this chapter; I made a new story again, yay! I just keep getting ideas in my head and I have to write it down. So how was that? I tried to add a tad bit of humor into this chapter, but it sucked so *shrugs shoulders*. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of: fatal bonds. The next chapter will come up so soon. You can PM ideas on how I get Natsu and Lucy together; for I, have no clue neither do the Fairy Tail members. **

**Please favorite (I love favorites the most than alerting) and alert (follow). **

**Leave me a review would ya. Thanks.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Black Phoenix **


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: **_well I do have excuses, but you'll see them at the bottom; enjoy!

_**disclaimer: **_fairy tail rightfully belongs to my bestie/troll Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**fatal bonds**_

* * *

Lucy entered into the guild; she felt a very disturbing attention on her. She felt the members' eyes on her, staring intently at her. Usually, the guild would be all noisy and grouchy but today seemed different. Everyone was watching her like a hawk, grinning like idiots. Some people were humming and others were biting their lower lip as if they waited for something to happen.

Lucy walked over to her friends – Juvia and Levy – and saw them smiling bashfully at her. Lucy arched an eyebrow; she'll finally declare in her head that the guild was acting strange. Very strange.

"Did I miss something?" Lucy asked. Lucy swore she saw Levy and Juvia exchange nervous glances at one another and then shook their heads. It felt odd to her; she felt like her friends were hiding something.

"No, Lu-_chan_, you didn't miss a thing," Levy replied with a bashful grin. Lucy slowly nodded her head and her brown orbs quickly wander around the guild. She didn't see the pink idiot dragon slayer, all day. Lucy wouldn't admit it but she actually _did_ miss him. She wanted to seem him today, for some reason, and it felt _odd_ that he wasn't here, granting her a smile.

Her heart was filled with emptiness.

Lucy sat on the stool and laid her cheeks on the wooden counter. Juvia smiled as Levy nodded. Lucy sighed.

"Something wrong, Lucy-_san_?" Juvia asked even though she knew what's wrong. Lucy glanced at Juvia and then bit her lower lip, sucking on it slowly.

"Nothings wrong," Lucy said with a small smile, "it's just that – where's Natsu?" Juvia felt her heart squeezed in delight as she heard the dragon slayer's name. It was adorable that Lucy wanted to see Natsu; it was the same when Juvia wants to see Gray.

"Natsu isn't here," Levy said. Lucy deflated and sighed. It was weird; Natsu would be kicking that guild's door and start an argument with Gray. The guild members would be cheering loudly and ask for beers.

It was the everyday Fairy Tail.

And yet, everyone kept staring at her, grinning like idiots as if something good was going to happen. Levy clasped her hands together, grabbing Lucy's attention.

"Lu-_chan_, I always wanted to ask this, but how do you feel about Natsu?" Levy asked as her eyes twinkled in delight. Lucy drummed her fingers on the counter and bit her lower lip.

"Well, I feel irritated," Lucy stated simply. Levy and Juvia felt their hope rushing out of there systems. Juvia cocked her head to the side.

"But don't you have feelings for Natsu-_san_?" Juvia asked. Levy slapped her forehead – Juvia didn't have to be so blunt. The members of the guild frowned as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I do," Lucy said and the guild felt their hope resurfacing. "As a friend." Cana fell off her chair.

"I mean – Natsu always barges into my apartment. He sometimes burns my kitchen; he sleeps on my bed like he owns it. He always loud and careless." Lucy scowled. Levy frowns ad Juvia nodded slowly.

But with a smile, Lucy declares, "Natsu annoys me to death but I can't help it and love the guy. He's always their when I need him; his smile lights up the whole world for me. He's usually my inspiration when I'm writing my novel. He's just so…._loving_. He's sweet and I love him."

Levy gushed and Juvia eyes shimmered in happiness. It was so cute and Lucy finally admitted her feelings towards Natsu. They won, both of them.

"So you love Natsu-_san_," Juvia said with a diligent smile. Lucy nodded.

"Of course I love him; he's my best friend," Lucy said as she grinned. Levy's eyes twitched and Juvia quietly sobbed. Lucy cocked her to the side.

"Well I'm going to look for Natsu. If you see him, please contact me," Lucy said as she got up and left the guild. As she left, everyone groaned.

"Well shit," Gray said. Cana banged her head on the table, drawling out a little spurt of blood.

"They are _so_ dense!" Lisanna shouted as she earned several agreements. Juvia pouted as Levy pressed her lips together.

"If they are not going to smooch in the next five days, I'm going to gouge my eyes out!"

"What in the fuck is wrong with them? Lucy just suddenly declares she loves Natsu as a friend. You don't tell your friends, you love them!"

"Natsu just got friend zone!"

"Well fuck!"

Everyone shivered as they felt the evil aura of the demon in the corner. Their eyes landed on Mirajane who felt like she was going to burst and Erza punching the pole. The guild members slowly smile as they watched the demon and the mighty raft of Titania, angry.

Mirajane groans loudly. "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T SHE JUST LOVE HIM?! HUH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! I CAN'T STAND WATCHING THEM ALL GOO-GOO EYED AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN DATING. UGHH, THEY ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING. YA'LL BETTER CREATE ANOTHER ATTEPT BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YA'LL ASSES IN THE TRASH CAN!"

Mirajane walked away, into the kitchen, letting out her own steam. Everyone gulped, terrified of that demon.

"Let's not piss of Mirajane," Gray said as he earned agreements.

**Attempt One: Failed**

* * *

_**a/n:**_ ah, I haven't updated this story in a long time. tehee, I'm so evil. anyways, I appreciated the favorites/ alerts and the beautiful reviews. you guys are amazing and the reviews just made me smile. so I tried to add a little humor into this chapter but I know I failed badly. I just lack humor; i'm not funny. by the way, please review and favorite. I always enjoy the little favorites.

Remember to press that favorite button and leave a simple nice review. Thank you for your time.

Black Phoenix


End file.
